drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1990
Declarado Año Internacional de la Alfabetización por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Acontecimientos *1 de enero - Asume el cargo de Alcalde de Lima, el empresario televisivo Ricardo Belmont, tras ganar las elecciones municipales realizadas en noviembre de 1989. *2 de enero - El presidente del Estado checoslovaco, Vaclav Havel visita Berlín (oriental) y Múnich. *3 de enero - El líder de Panamá Manuel Antonio Noriega se rinde ante las fuerzas de Estados Unidos. *7 de enero - La Torre de Pisa es cerrada al público debido a problemas de seguridad. *11 de enero - Masiva manifestación (200.000 personas) a favor de la independencia lituana. *13 de enero - Douglas Wilder de Virginia se convierte en el primer gobernador negro en la historia de los Estados Unidos de América. *25 de enero - Comienzan las emisiones de Antena 3. *Se accidenta un avión de Avianca que volaba de Medellín, Colombia, a Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Fallecen 73 personas. (Véase Vuelo 52 de Avianca) *1 de febrero - El gobierno de la RFA adopta la resolución de efectuar negociaciones con la RDA para el establecimiento de una unión monetaria. *3 de febrero - El Soviet Supremo aprueba la ley de modalidades de secesión de las repúblicas de la URSS. *5 de febrero ** Manuel Fraga jura su cargo como nuevo presidente de la Junta de Galicia. ** Los resultados de las elecciones presidenciales de Costa Rica dan como ganador al socialcristiano Rafael Calderón. *7 de febrero: ** El pleno del comité central del PCUS aprueba, con un solo voto en contra, la renuncia a su monopolio de poder en la URSS. ** Fracasa la Conferencia del GATT en Bruselas, por discrepancias en la cuestión de las subvenciones agrarias. *9 de febrero: ** Alemania: Comienzan las obras de derribo del muro de Berlin ** En la segunda vuelta de las presidenciales en Polonia, resulta ganador Lech Wałęsa con el 74,2% de los votos. ** La Asamblea Constituyente de Namibia aprueba por unanimidad la nueva Constitución. *10 de febrero: **El Presidente sudafricano Frederik de Klerk anuncia que Nelson Mandela será liberado al día siguiente. **Volkswagen obtiene la adjudicación de las fábricas checoslovacas de Škoda. *11 de febrero: **En Sudáfrica, Nelson Mandela sale de la cárcel después de 27 años. **James Douglas derrota por K.O. a Mike Tyson en combate por el título mundial de los pesos pesados. **El Partido Comunista de Albania decide la introducción del sistema pluripartidista. *13 de febrero - Reunificación alemana: se alcanza un acuerdo para un plan de dos etapas de reunir Alemania. *14 de febrero **La actriz española Nuria Espert es distinguida en París con el título de Personalidad del Año en la modalidad de teatro. **Por primera vez en treinta años tiene lugar en Johannesburgo (Sudáfrica) una asamblea general del Congreso Nacional Africano (ANC). *15 de febrero ** Argentina y Reino Unido llegan a un acuerdo en Madrid para restablecer relaciones diplomáticas tras ocho años desde que estallara la guerra de las Malvinas. ** El presidente George Bush y los jefes de Estado de Colombia, Perú y Bolivia acuerdan en Cartagena una estrategia común para luchar contra el narcotráfico. *16 de febrero **El grupo terrorista ETA libera al industrial Adolfo Villoslada, secuestrado el 24 de noviembre de 1989, tras recibir un rescate de 300 millones de pesetas. **El dirigente Sam Nujoma, líder del SWAPO, es elegido primer presidente de Namibia. *18 de febrero **El jugador de fútbol Senyi Fukusaki nace. *19 de febrero - El pleno del Tribunal Constitucional español decide que se repitan en Melilla las elecciones celebradas el pasado 29 de octubre *20 de febrero - El Soviet Supremo estudia el proyecto de disgregación de las repúblicas de la URSS; asimismo, el ministro de Exteriores soviético, Eduard Shevardnadze, uno de los representantes más destacados de la perestroika, anuncia su dimisión. *21 de febrero **El Ministro del Interior, José Luis Corcuera, y el presidente de la Generalidad de Cataluña, Jordi Pujol, acuerdan las bases para el despliegue de la policía catalana. **El cohete europeo Ariane-5 explosiona tras ser lanzado con dos satélites japoneses. ** Segunda jornada de la cumbre entre Felipe González y Hassan II en Rabat. *23 de febrero **El Soviet Supremo de la República báltica de Estonia adopta el multipartidismo. **Por vez primera en Europa, el cardiólogo de EE.UU. Charles E. Mullins corrige, sin necesidad de cirugía, una malformación congénita de corazón a una niña de 4 años en el Hospital Gregorio Marañón de Madrid. **Las fuerzas armadas tailandesas toman el poder, arrestan al primer ministro Chatichai Choonhaven, suspenden la Constitución y controlan el país con una ley marcial. *24 de febrero - En las elecciones parlamentarias de Lituania consigue una abrumadora mayoría el movimiento independentista Sajudis. *26 de febrero - Los sandinistas son derrotados en las elecciones presidenciales nicaragüenses. *1 de marzo **Se da a conocer la desintegración oficial del grupo mexicano Flans, de la segunda mitad de la década de 1980. **La base Juan Carlos I, en la Antártida, es ampliada con cuatro módulos más. *3 de marzo - La cadena privada Telecinco comienza sus emisiones. *8 de marzo - El Movimiento 19 de Abril entrega las armas en su campamento de Santo Domingo. Termina así uno de los pocos procesos de paz exitosos en Colombia. *9 de marzo - La doctora Antonia Novello toma juramento como el Cirujano General de los Estados Unidos, convirtiéndose en la primera mujer e hispana para servir en aquella posición. *10 de marzo - 18 meses después de tomar el poder en un golpe, Prosper Avril es expulsada de Haití. *11 de marzo - Lituania declara su independencia de la Unión Soviética, reconocida en agosto de 1991. *11 de marzo - Patricio Aylwin toma juramento como el primer presidente de Chileelegido democráticamente desde 1970, culminando así la dictadura militar de Augusto Pinochet. *21 de marzo - Namibia alcanza la independencia de Sudáfrica. *22 de marzo - El capitán del superpetrolero Exxon Valdez es condenado en Anchorage (Alaska) tan sólo al pago de una multa en metálico. Tras sufrir una avería, el barco a su mando desencadenó una marea negra en la costa de Alaska el 24 de marzo de 1989. *23 de marzo **La trapecista española Pinito del Oro gana el Premio Nacional de Circo 1990, otorgado por vez primera por el Ministerio de Cultura. **Lothar de Maiziere, presidente de la CDU de la RDA, acepta el encargo de formar el primer Gobierno democrático del país tras su victoria en las elecciones del 18 de marzo. *7 de abril - Un incendio en el transbordador danés [[''Scandinavian Stars]] cuando navegaba por el Skagerrak provoca la muerte de 160 de las aproximadamente 500 personas que se encontraban a bordo. *17 de mayo - La Asamblea General de la Organización Mundial de la Salud (OMS) elimina la homosexualidad de su lista de enfermedades psiquiátricas. *28 de mayo - el Ejército Republicano Irlandés (IRA), asesina por error a dos abogados australianos en las calles de Roermond, Holanda. *16 de junio - Muere en Lima, Ana Chiappe, viuda del destacado escritor peruano, José Carlos Mariátegui. *23 de junio - El PSOE obtiene por tercera vez la mayoría absoluta en las elecciones al Parlamento de Andalucía. *julio - Para estos días, la hiperinflación en Perú había registrado un 7.469% , convirtiéndose en el país con la más alta tasa de inflación mundial. *7 de julio - Los tenores Luciano Pavarotti, Plácido Domingo y José Carreras, dirigidos por el maestro Zubín Mehta, ofrecen un recital en las Termas de Caracalla. Es la primera e una serie de actuaciones en todo el mundo. *10 de julio - Nace en Maracaibo, Venezuela el joven Roberto Villasmil "Promesa de la Arquitectura en el Mundo". *27 de julio - Bielorrusia declara su independencia de la Unión Soviética, reconocida el 25 de agosto de 1991. *28 de julio - Alberto Fujimori se convierte por primera vez en Presidente de la República del Perú. *2 de agosto - La crisis entre Iraq y Kuwait estalló en la noche entre el 1 y el 2 de agosto cuando un poderoso ejército iraquí integrado por 100.000 hombres fuertemente armados invadió en un ataque relámpago los Emiratos Árabes que ocupó en tres horas sin encontrar apenas resistencia, huyendo el emir y su gobierno, refugiándose en Arabia Saudita. *7 de agosto - César Gaviria Trujillo presidente de Colombia. *20 de agosto - La NASA, publica imágenes de la superficie del planeta Venus, transmitidas por la Sonda Magallanes. *9 de setiembre - Sale al aire la primera emisión del programa infantil Nubeluz en Lima, Perú. *27 de septiembre - Fallece Carlos Manuel Díaz "Caíto", cantante y compositor cubano, formó parte del coro de la legendaria agrupación Sonora Matancera desde 1926. *3 de octubre - La RDA pasa a formar parte de la RFA, por lo que Alemania volvió a ser una nación unida. *4 de octubre - El magnate italiano de los medios audiovisuales, Giancarlo Papetti, adquiere la flamante empresa cinematográfica Metro Goldwyn Mayer. *11 de octubre - Se le otorga al escritor mexicano Octavio Paz, el Premio Nobel de Literatura. *15 de octubre - Mijail Gorbachov, recibe el Premio Nobel de la Paz. *21 de noviembre - La cumbre de la OSCE en París, Francia, proclama el fin de la guerra fría. *2 de diciembre - Idriss Déby se proclama Presidente de Chad tras un golpe de estado. *7 de diciembre - **Octava Encíclica de Juan Pablo II, Redemptoris Missio. **Tim Berners-Lee define las bases del WWW en el CERN de Ginebra, Suiza. **Se crea el sistema Archie para realizar búsqueda de ficheros en Internet. Nacimientos * 17 de febrero - María José Quintanilla cantante chilena. * 30 de noviembre - Magnus Øen Carlsen, ajedrecista noruego. * 20 de diciembre - Joanna Noëlle Levesque "Jojo" , Cantante y actriz estadounidense Fallecimientos *4 de enero: Alberto Lleras Camargo, presidente de Colombia (1945-1946 y 1958-1962) (n. 1906). *5 de enero: Arthur Kennedy, actor estadounidense (n. 1914). *6 de enero: Pavel Alekseyevich Cherenkov, físico soviético, Premio Nobel de Física en 1958. *8 de enero: Jaime Gil de Biedma, poeta español. *20 de enero: Barbara Stanwyck, actriz estadounidense. *25 de enero: Dámaso Alonso, poeta español y presidente de la Real Academia Española (n. 1898). *25 de enero: Ava Gardner, actriz estadounidense. *5 de febrero: Sylvia Del Villard, actriz, coreógrafa y bailarina puertorriqueña. *16 de febrero: Keith Haring, pintor estadounidense. *23 de febrero: José Napoleón Duarte, presidente salvadoreño (1984-1989). *24 de febrero: Sandro Pertini, presidente italiano (1978-1985) (n. 1896). *12 de marzo: Philippe Soupault, escritor surrealista francés (n. 1897). *22 de marzo: Bernardo Jaramillo Ossa, político colombiano. *15 de abril: Greta Garbo, actriz sueca. *18 de abril: Gory Guerrero, luchador profesional mexicano. *23 de abril: Paulette Goddard, actriz estadounidense. *26 de abril: Carlos Pizarro, político y guerrillero colombiano (n. 1951). *17 de mayo: Eduardo Mateo, músico y compositor uruguayo. *3 de junio: Juan Rovira Tarazona, jurista y político español. *8 de junio: José Figueres Ferrer, político costarricense. *26 de junio: Manuel de Pedrolo, escritor español. *9 de septiembre: Nicola Abbagnano, filósofo italiano. *26 de septiembre: Alberto Moravia, escritor italiano. *30 de septiembre: Patrick White, escritor australiano, Premio Nobel de Literatura en 1973. *27 de octubre: Xavier Cugat, músico español (n. 1900). *27 de octubre: Jacques Demy, director de cine francés (n. 1931). *11 de noviembre: Yannis Ritsos, poeta y político griego. *23 de noviembre: Roald Dahl, novelista y autor de cuentos británico (n. 1916). *24 de noviembre: Richard Acland, político británico. *6 de diciembre: Abd ul-Rahman Putra, político malayo. *7 de diciembre: Reinaldo Arenas, escritor cubano. *7 de diciembre: Joan Bennett, actriz estadounidense. *8 de diciembre: Martin Ritt, director de cine estadounidense. Arte y literatura * 6 de enero - Juan José Millás obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela La soledad era esto. * Arturo Pérez-Reverte - La tabla de Flandes. * Miguel Argaya publica Luces de gálibo. Ciencia y tecnología *24 de enero: lanzamiento de la sonda lunar japonesa Hiten. *24 de abril: se lanza el telescopio espacial Hubble. *6 de octubre: lanzamiento de la sonda Ulysses con el fin de estudiar el Sol. Deporte Béisbol *Febrero: Se realiza la primera Serie del Caribe en la ciudad de Miami, Estados Unidos, ganada por los Leones del Escogido de República Dominicana. Es de hacer notar que se realizó en el estadio Orange Bowl, de fútbol americano. Fútbol *Junio - Italia: Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1990: Alemania cobra revancha por la derrota de 1986 y conquista su tercera Copa Mundial de Fútbol al ganar en la final a Argentina por 1-0. *'Balón de Oro': El alemán Lothar Matthäus, del Inter de Milán, es designado mejor futbolista del mundo del año por la revista France Football. *'Copa Libertadores de América': El equipo de fútbol paraguayo Olimpia gana por segunda vez la Copa Libertadores, el miércoles, 10 de octubre. *Primera división argentina: River Plate *Recopa Sudamericana: Boca Juniors, tras vencer en la final, disputada en Miami, EEUU, 1-0 a Atlético Nacional de Medellín de Colombia. * El Club Atlético Newell's Old Boys de Argentina obtiene el Torneo Apertura, lo que lo habilita a disputar la final del Torneo Integración 1990/1991 frente al Club Atlético Boca Juniors, a quien vencería en dicha instancia. *'Fútbol Profesional Colombiano': América de Cali (7ª vez). Automovilismo *Ayrton Senna se corona campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. Baloncesto *'Liga ACB': El Barcelona se proclama campeón. Motociclismo *'Campeonato del Mundo de Trial': Jordi Tarrés (España), campeón del mundo. Rugby *Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. Tenis *Wimbledon: Hombres: Stefan Edberg a Boris Becker. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova a Zina Garrison. *Roland Garros: Hombres: Andrés Gómez a Andre Agassi. Mujeres: Monica Seles a Steffi Graf. *US Open: Hombres: Pete Sampras a Andre Agassi. Mujeres: Gabriela Sabatini a Steffi Graf. *Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Ivan Lendl a Stefan Edberg. Mujeres: Monica Seles a Jana Novotna. Cine *''37 Horas desesperadas'' de Michael Cimino, con Mickey Rourke, Mimi Rogers, Anthony Hopkins, David Morse, Elias Koteas, Lindsay Crouse y Kelly Lynch. *''48 Horas más'' de Walter Hill, con Eddie Murphy y Nick Nolte. *''Air America'' de Roger Spottiswoode, con Mel Gibson y Robert Downey Jr.. *''Asuntos Sucios'' de Mike Figgis, con Richard Gere y Andy Garcia. *''Bailando con Lobos'' de Kevin Costner, con Kevin Costner, Mary McDonnell y Graham Greene. *''Bésame antes de morir'' de James Dearden, con Matt Dillon, Sean Young, James Russo y Max von Sydow. *''Bienvenido al paraiso'' de Alan Parker, con Dennis Quaid y Tamlin Tomita. *''Cazador Blanco, Corazón Negro'' de Clint Eastwood, con Clint Eastwood y Jeff Fahey. *''Código Azul'' de John Mackenzie, con Brian Dennehy, Joe Pantoliano, Jeff Fahey y Bill Paxton. *''Corazón salvaje'' de David Lynch, con Nicolas Cage, Laura Dern, Diane Ladd, Harry Dean Stanton, Isabella Rossellini y Willem Dafoe. *''Cry-Baby (El Lágrima)'' de John Waters, con Johnny Depp. *''Darkman'' de Sam Raimi, con Liam Neeson y Frances McDormand. *''Depredador 2'' de Stephen Hopkins, con Danny Glover, Bill Paxton, Ruben Blades, Maria Conchita Alonso y Gary Busey. *''De repente, un extraño'' de John Schlesinger, con Matthew Modine, Melanie Griffith, Michael Keaton y Mako. *''Desafío Total'' de Paul Verhoeven, con Arnold Schwarzenegger, Sharon Stone, Rachel Ticotin y Michael Ironside. *''Despertares'' de Penny Marshall, con Robert De Niro y Robin Williams. *''Días de Trueno'' de Tony Scott, con Tom Cruise, Nicole Kidman y Robert Duvall *''Difícil de matar'' de Bruce Malmuth, con Steven Seagal y Kelly LeBrock. *''Dos pájaros a tiro'' de John Badham, con Mel Gibson, Goldie Hawn, Bill Duke y David Carradine. *''Durmiendo con su enemigo'' de Joseph Ruben, con Julia Roberts, Kevin Anderson y Patrick Bergin. *''Ejecutivo Ejecutor'' de Jan Egleson, con Michael Caine y Elizabeth McGovern. *''El Misterio Von Bulow'' de Barbet Schroeder, con Glenn Close y Jeremy Irons. *''El Padrino parte III'' de Francis Ford Coppola, con Al Pacino, Diane Keaton, Andy Garcia y Sofia Coppola. *''El Principiante'' de Clint Eastwood, con Clint Eastwood, Charlie Sheen, Sonia Braga y Raul Julia. *''El vuelo del Intruder'' de John Milius, con Willem Dafoe, Danny Glover y Brad Johnson. *''Furia Ciega'' de Phillip Noyce, con Rutger Hauer. *''Ghost (Más allá del amor)'' de Jerry Zucker, con Patrick Swayze, Demi Moore, Tony Goldwyn y Whoopi Goldberg. *''Hamlet, el Honor de la Venganza'' de Franco Zeffirelli, con Mel Gibson, Glenn Close y Alan Bates. *''Henry & June'' de Philip Kaufman, con Fred Ward, Maria De Medeiros, Uma Thurman, Richard E. Grant y Kevin Spacey. *''Intrépidos Forajidos'' de Geoff Murphy, con Emilio Estevez, Kiefer Sutherland, Lou Diamond Phillips y Christian Slater. *''It (Eso)'' de Tommy Lee Wallace, con Tim Curry. *''Labios ardientes'' de Dennis Hopper, con Don Johnson, Virginia Madsen y Jennifer Connelly. *''La caza del octubre Rojo'' de John McTiernan, con Sean Connery, Alec Baldwin, Scott Glenn, Sam Neil y James Earl Jones. *''La Fosa Común'' de Ralph S. Singleton, con Brad Dourif y Andrew Divoff. *''La Isla del Tesoro'' de Fraser C. Heston, con Charlton Heston, Christian Bale y Christopher Lee. *''La Jungla 2: Alerta Roja'' de Renny Harlin, con Bruce Willis, Bonnie Bedelia, William Sadler y John Amos. *''La Tutora, de William Friedkin, con Jenny Seagrove, Dwier Brown y Carey Lowell. *Libertad para morir'' de Deran Serafian, con Jean-Claude Van Damme. *''Línea Mortal'' de Joel Schumacher, con Kiefer Sutherland, Kevin Bacon, Julia Roberts, William Baldwin y Oliver Platt. *''Llamaradas'' de Ron Howard, con Kurt Russell, William Baldwin, Robert De Niro, Donald Sutherland, Rebecca De Mornay, Jennifer Jason Leigh y Scott Glenn. *''Más allá de la ambición'' de Gary Sinise, con Richard Gere y Kevin Anderson. *''Matrimonio de conveniencia'' de Peter Weir, con Gerard Depardieu y Andie MacDowell. *''Memphis Belle'' de Michael Caton-Jones, con Matthew Modine, Billy Zane, David Strathairn, Harry Connick Jr., Sean Astin y John Lithgow. *''Misery'' de Rob Reiner, con James Caan, Kathy Bates, Richard Farnsworth y Lauren Bacall. *''Negocios de familia'' de Sidney Lumet, con Sean Connery, Dustin Hoffman y Matthew Broderick. *''Orquidea salvaje'' de Zalman King, con Mickey Rourke, Carré Otis, Jacqueline Bisset, Bruce Greenwood y Assumpta Serna. *''Poli de guardería'' de Ivan Reitman, con Arnold Schwarzenegger, Penelope Ann Miller, Pamela Reed y Linda Hunt. *''Presunto inocente'' de Alan J. Pakula, con Harrison Ford, Greta Scacchi, Bonnie Bedelia, Brian Dennehy y Raul Julia. *''Pretty Woman'' de Garry Marshal, con Richard Gere y Julia Roberts. *''Rafi, un rey de peso'' de David S. Ward, con John Goodman, Peter O'Toole y John Hurt. *''Regreso al Futuro III'' de Robert Zemeckis, con Michael J. Fox y Christopher Lloyd. *''Robocop 2'' de Irvin Kershner, con Peter Weller y Nancy Allen. *''Señalado por la muerte'' de Dwight H. Little, con Steven Seagal. *''Solo en casa'' de Chris Columbus, con Macaulay Culkin, Joe Pesci y Daniel Stern. *''Testigo accidental'' de Peter Hyams, con Gene Hackman y Anne Archer. *''The Doors'' de Oliver Stone, con Val Kilmer, Kyle MacLachlan, Michael Madsen, Meg Ryan y Kevin Dillon. *''Un vaquero sin rumbo'' de Simon Wincer, con Tom Selleck, Alan Rickman y Laura San Giacomo. *''Uno de los nuestros'' de Martin Scorsese, con Robert De Niro, Ray Liotta y Joe Pesci. Premios Oscar *'' Mejor Película: Bailando con lobos (Dances with wolves) -- Jim Wilson y Kevin Costner, Productores *'Dirección:' Bailando con lobos (Dances with wolves) -- Kevin Costner *'Mejor actor': Jeremy Irons -- Reversal of Fortune (El Misterio Von Bulow) en el papel de Claus Von Bulow, acusado de matar a su acaudalada esposa. *'Mejor actor de reparto': Joe Pesci - Good Fellas (Buenos Muchachos) como "Tommy DeVito". La gran sorpresa de esta categoría fue la nominación de Bruce Davison -- Longtime Companion en el papel de "David", la primera película de Hollywood Sistem que trató el tema del SIDA, aunque de manera velada. *'Mejor actriz': Kathy Bates en Misery como "Annie Wilkes". Era favorita sentimental Joanne Woodward por Mr. & Mrs. Bridge en su papel de "India Bridge". La película la reunió con su esposo Paul Newman. *'Mejor actriz de reparto': Whoopi Goldberg -- Ghost por su papel de la médium charlatana "Oda Mae Brown". Un psíquico de Hollywood pronostico un año antes que Whoopi ganaría un Oscar y todo el mundo se burló de él y de la actriz. *'Banda Sonora:' Bailando con lobos (Dances with wolves) -- John Barry *'Canción original:' Sooner or Later (I Always Get My Man) de “Dick Tracy” -- Música y letras de Stephen Sondheim interpretada por Madonna. *'Edición de efectos de sonidos': The Hunt for Red October -- Cecelia Hall, George Watters II. Una de las primeras películas en que aparece el personaje de Jack Ryan, considerado el James Bond de finales de la Guerra Fría. *'Guión adaptado': Bailando con lobos (Dances with wolves) -- Michael Blake *'Guión original': Ghost, más allá del amor. --Bruce Joel Rubin''' *'Oscar Honorarios' a Sofia Loren, a quien la Academia definió como un verdadero tesoro del cine, y para Myrna Loy, por su carrera dentro y fuera de las pantallas. Música *ABC - Absolutely *AC/DC - The Razors Edge *Alice In Chains - Facelift *Anthrax - Persistence of Time *Atheist - Piece of Time *Barricada - Doble directo *Billy Ocean - Suddenly *Bob Dylan - Under The Red Sky *Brujería - ¡Demoniaco! *B'z - Break Trough (21 de febrero) *B'z - Risky (7 de noviembre) *Chayanne - Tiempo de Vals *Death - Spiritual Healing *Death Angel - Act III *Depeche Mode - Violator *Duran Duran - Liberty *Elton John - The very best of Elton John *El Último de la Fila - Nuevo pequeño catálogo de seres y estares *Fito Páez - Tercer mundo *Enigma - MCMXC a.D. *Flans - Adiós *George Michael - Listen without prejudice *Héroes del Silencio - Senderos de Traición *Iced Earth - Iced Earth *INXS - X'' *Iron Maiden - ''No Prayer for the Dying *Jane's Addiction - Ritual De Lo Habitual *Lisa Stansfield - Afecction *Jon Bon Jovi - Blaze of Glory *Judas Priest - Painkiller *Los Chichos: Esto es lo que hay *Los Prisioneros - Corazones *Los Tigres del Norte - Para Adoloridos *Luis Miguel - 20 años *Madonna - I'm Breathless *Madonna - The Inmaculate Collection *Mariah Carey - Mariah Carey *Melissa - Melissa VI *Megadeth - Rust in Peace *Ministry - The Mind is a Terrible Thing to Taste *Myriam Hernández - Dos *Negu Gorriak - Negu Gorriak *Nubeluz - Nubeluz - primeras versiones *Pantera - Cowboys from Hell *Pet Shop Boys - Behavior *Peter Gabriel - Shaking the Tree. Sixteen Golden Greats *Phil Collins - Serious Hits... Live! *Public Enemy - Fear of a Black Planet *Richie Sambora - Stranger in This Town *Rosendo - Directo *Scorpions - Crazy World *Siniestro Total - En beneficio de todos *Siniestro Total - Héroes de los ochenta *Slayer - Seasons in the Abyss *Soda Stereo - Canción Animal *Stryper- Agains the law *Testament - Souls of Black *Thalía - Thalía *The Cure - Mixed Up *Timbiriche - Timbiriche 10 *Traveling Wilburys - Traveling Wilburys Vol. III *Vico C - '' Me Acuerdo '' Televisión Premios Nobel *Física - Jerome Isaac Friedman, Henry Way Kendall y Richard Edward Taylor. *Química - Elias James Corey *Medicina - E. Donnall Thomas y Joseph E. Murray. *Literatura - Octavio Paz *Paz - Mijaíl Gorbachov *Economía - Harry Markowitz, Merton Miller, William Sharpe Premios Príncipe de Asturias *Artes - Antoni Tàpies *Ciencias Sociales - Rodrigo Uría González *Comunicación y Humanidades - Universidad Centroamericana José Simeón Cañas *Concordia - Comunidades Sefardíes *Cooperación Internacional - Hans Dietrich Genscher *Deportes - Sito Pons *Investigación Científica y Técnica - Santiago Grisolía y Salvador Moncada *Letras - Arturo Uslar Pietri Premio Cervantes * Adolfo Bioy Casares Enlaces externos Categoría:Años Categoría:Años 1990